1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to a device for isolating production from a well zone, and more particularly to a reclosable mechanical annular flow valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often times desirable to produce oil and/or gas from multiple production zones in a single subterranean well. Industry has developed numerous isolation devices, valves and other flow mechanisms to allow production from multiple zones with or without commingling the production fluids downhole.
One such device is referred to as an annular flow valve and permits well flow between the annulus formed between two structures, such as an inner and outer housing. An example of an hydraulically actuated, or interventionless, annular flow valve is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,440. This valve allows the operator to interventionless open the annular flow path once, but it does not allow the operator to reclose the annular flow path after interventionless opening.
The present invention is directed to a reclosable mechanical annular flow valve that may be used alone or in conjunction with an interventionless flow device.